


NoSleepUntilVacation's Underground Jukebox

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Suggestions are open, but don't take them as hard requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: In which I make a bunch of Undertale-themed song parodies.





	1. Bone in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's me trying to do my best Weird Al impression. As the tags state, I am open to suggestions, but I don't take them as requests, so if you ask me to do something, please note that it's not guaranteed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of "Stone in Love" by Journey.  
> Topic: The date with Papyrus, as told from Frisk's POV.

Underground nights, I do remember in my youth  
So vividly; that's when Papyrus challenged me  
Spared my life, asked me to be friends  
Then he asked, "You want to come over?"  
Our footsteps crunching through the snowy fields  
Took me home, he whipped out his date book

Those Snowdin nights are calling, bone in love  
Can't help myself, I'm falling bone in love

A note-ridden sock, a weird quantum joke book, Internet  
A red racecar bed, and his dreams of driving aboveground  
MTT on a TV show  
'Neath his hat, some oaken spaghetti  
And a dog made off with all his bones  
He was mad  
(And Sans wasn't helping!)

Those Snowdin nights are calling, bone in love  
Can't help myself, I'm falling bone in love

(guitar solo)

Turns out he really wasn't bone in love  
We're still good friends, we're just not bone in love...

(long outro)


	2. The Sale, The Web, and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of "The Rain, The Park, and Other Things" by The Cowsills.  
> Topic: The encounter with Muffet, as told from Frisk's POV.

I saw her selling spider treats  
Had no cash for her wares  
So I walked along, but suddenly I couldn't move  
Then I knew (I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew)  
She was trying to trap me (trap me, trap me, is she really trying to trap me?)  
Spiders in her hair (in her hair)  
Spiders everywhere (oh...)

  
Who is this spider girl?  
Well, I don't know just why she wants me in a pie  
Who is this spider girl?  
She seemed so sweet and kind, but now I'm in a bind  
In a bind...

  
I knew I had to quickly think (think fast, think fast)  
She threw her treats at me (croissants and donuts, too)  
She smirked at me, and that's when she summoned her pet  
And I knew (I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew)  
Things would soon get snappy (snappy, snappy, things were getting very snappy)  
Spiders in her hair (in her hair)  
Spiders everywhere (oh...)

  
Who is this spider girl?  
I really don't know why she wants to see me die  
Who is this spider girl?  
She seemed so sweet and kind, but now I'm in a bind  
In a bind...

  
Suddenly her onslaught stopped (stopped the fight)  
I turned around and she was nice (she's sparing me)  
All with the help of one little spider with a note  
And I knew (I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew)  
She was finally happy (happy, happy, she was finally very happy)  
Spiders in her hair (in her hair)  
Spiders everywhere (oh...)

  
I love the spider girl  
She was a threat to me, now she's a friend to me  
I love the spider girl  
I'll send some cash her way when I get rich someday  
Rich someday... (rich someday, I'll get rich, help her out someday...)  
I love the spider girl...


	3. Rebel Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of "Rebel Rebel" by David Bowie (what else...?)  
> Subject: Mettaton, as described by his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the parents who wouldn't let their kids play Undertale because Mettaton takes on an effeminate form later in the game. (I'm serious; go to Common Sense Media, and there's someone in the comments section saying just that. The review proper also refers to Undyne as "him", so take it as you will.)
> 
> And it's a David Bowie parody because Mettaton's a glam rocker in his EX form (and given that he had Alphys create a body for him, he had to like that style).

(Do-do-do-do-do-do-do...)  
He's got the humans in a whirl  
They're not sure if he's a boy or a girl  
We don't mind, 'cause he looks all right  
We can't wait for his broadcast tonight  
He likes us, he likes taking it all  
He likes dancing and he looks divine  
He loves shows where there's glitz and glam  
He wants more and wants it in a flash  
They put him down, say his tastes are wrong  
He scoffs at them, he puts it on

  
Rebel rebel, he sings his song  
Rebel rebel, his legs are so long  
Rebel rebel, he has to know  
Oh yes, we love him so  
(Don't ya?)

  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do-do...)  
He's got the humans in a whirl  
'Cause they're not sure if he's a boy or a girl  
We don't mind, 'cause he looks all right  
We can't wait for his broadcast tonight  
He likes us, he likes taking it all  
He likes dancing and he looks divine  
He loves shows where there's glitz and glam  
He wants more and wants it in a flash  
They put him down, say his tastes are wrong  
He scoffs at them, he puts it on

  
Rebel rebel, he sings his song  
Rebel rebel, his legs are so long  
Rebel rebel, he has to know  
Oh yes, we love him so  
(Don't ya?)

  
Rebel rebel, he sings his song  
Rebel rebel, his legs are so long  
Rebel rebel, he has to know  
Oh yes, we love him so

  
He sings his song, his legs are so long  
You made it to him, but that don't mean you're strong  
He's got his transmissions and his live wires  
He's got his cue cards and he hired some trolls  
He wants to be there when they count up the souls  
And we love his song  
All his fans can't be wrong  
Because his legs are so long  
So he has to know  
I said, he has to know  
So what's he wanna know  
The spectral young dude  
Knows where he wants to go  
See the skies of blue, we wanna get there too  
Cause we love his song  
And his legs are so long  
Ooh, his legs are so long  
So he has to know  
He has to know


	4. Mettaton's Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of the Gilligan's Island theme song.  
> Subject: Mettaton and Co. star in a parody of Gilligan's Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is another Mettaton song right after the previous one. I like Mettaton.

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip

That started in this burning port, aboard this fancy ship

The captain was really fabulous, his cousin was unsure

Some passengers set sail that day for a three-hour tour, a three-hour tour

The lava started getting rough, the fancy ship was tossed

If not for the courage of the brave captain, the Glamour would be lost, the Glamour would be lost

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle

With Mettaton, his cousin too

The singing girls, vain and shy

The valley girls

And the rest

Are here on Mettaton's Isle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters alluded to at the end are, in order, Mettaton (of course), Napstablook, Lemon Bread, Shyren, Bratty, Catty, and Burgerpants.


	5. Everybody's Free (To Eat Spaghetti)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of "Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)" by Baz Luhrmann.  
> Subject: Life advice given an Undertale theme.

Ladies, gentlemen, and esteemed citizens of the newly-integrated nation of humans and monsters...

Eat spaghetti.

If I could offer you only one tip for the future, spaghetti would be it. The long-term benefits of spaghetti have been proven by skeletons, whereas the rest of my advice has no basis more reliable than my own experience meandering through the Underground.

I am determined to dispense this advice now.

Enjoy the power and beauty of your determination. Oh, never mind; you will not understand the power and beauty of your determination until long after your drive has faded. But trust me, in twenty years you'll look back at photos of yourself and recall in a way you can't grasp how you could get inspiration from the littlest of things, and all those hopes and dreams you had.

Life is not as hopeless as you imagine.

Don't worry about the future... or worry, but know that worrying is as effective as trying to spar with an incorporeal dummy without using magic. The real troubles in your life are apt to be things that never crossed your worried mind; the kind that blindside you when you were just watching a marathon of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie one day after work.

Do one thing every day that convinces you that anime is real.

Sing; you might start an impromptu concert if you do.

Don't be reckless with other people's souls. If other people are reckless with yours, stay safe and try to find out why.

Floss; your grin can help your friends remember who you are.

Don't waste your time on jealousy; sometimes you're as lucky as a superstar, sometimes you're as unlucky as a fast-food worker. The race is long, and in the end, it's up to you to power past the finish line without bursting into flames.

Remember the good things you did for the world, and treat your mistakes as nothing more than learning experiences. If you succeed in doing this, tell me and my friends how.

Keep your old love letters (even if they're not on EX paper), and throw away your old bank statements.

Stretch; it can help you outrun danger.

Don't feel guilty if you don't know what you want to do with your life. I once knew a 19-year-old who thought his entire life up to that point had been wasted. Some of the most interesting older adults I know from the former royalty still don't know what to do now.

Get plenty of calcium. Be kind to your knees; you'll need them if you don't have arms.

Maybe you'll fight people, maybe you won't.

Maybe you'll befriend people, maybe you won't.

Maybe you'll run a hot dog stand... or maybe you'll get the chance to appear on TV with a local celebrity.

Whatever you do, don't make boasts you can't live up to, but don't let yourself get hurt too much either. Your choices are half chance, and so are everyone else's, even those of the man who's hosting you on his show.

Enjoy your body, whether you were born with it, you found it, or it was made for you. Use it in every way you can, both physically and magically. Don't be afraid of it, or what other people think of it; it's the greatest instrument you'll ever own.

Dance, whether you're on live TV or in the snowy forest searching for someone.

Read the directions, even if you don't follow them and end up burning your house down when trying to cook.

Do not spend all your time at the garbage dump; it will only make you feel like you're trash too.

Get to know influential people; you never know when they'll suddenly disappear into a void.

Be nice to your siblings and cousins; even if they seem lazy or only out for glory, they care more about you than you'll ever know.

Understand that friends come and go, but for the precious few who helped save you from the Underground, you should hold on. Work hard to find common ground with everyone from the kindly old king to the hotblooded young warrior, because the older you get, the more you and the people who stuck up for you are going to need each other.

Live in Hotland once, but leave before it makes you yearn for the spotlight too much.

Live in Snowdin once, but leave before it makes you think of everything as a puzzle.

Travel, and post the memories on Undernet to share with everyone.

Accept certain inalienable truths: puzzles will become complex, celebrities will push the envelope, you too will get old. And when you do, you'll fantasize that when you were young, puzzles were simple, celebrities were wholesome, and everyone except the worst people solved their problems with diplomacy.

Solve your problems with diplomacy; don't expect any other method to work in the long run. Maybe you have the power to intimidate people, maybe you have some kind of weapon, but you never know when either one won't work anymore.

Don't mess too much with spiders, or else you'll anger the wrong spider one day and she'll try to tie you up and feed you to her pet.

Be careful whose advice you buy, but be patient with those who supply it. Advice is a form of nostalgia. Receiving it is a way of fishing a phone number out of a cold river, dialing it, listening to the person on the other end describe their experiences, and trying to apply those experiences to your life out of context.

But trust me on the spaghetti.


End file.
